


A Cause for Celebration

by Magician Marlain (puptart)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice's gender not stated or implied, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Short n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/Magician%20Marlain
Summary: A wedding in town leads to the Apprentice finding something about Asra to celebrate. No spoilers.





	A Cause for Celebration

It’s the night of a wedding in your neighborhood. The Baker’s most beloved cousin, though you’ve never met her or her wife. Everyone is invited, of course, and the Baker has insisted that you absolutely must come, no really, don’t worry about a gift, your company is gift enough for anyone. Even without the insistence, you can’t resist the chance to celebrate, not when you have only the vaguest idea of what a party is even like. Asra was easily convinced, though you doubt he would have gone without you. 

The ceremony itself is beautiful and raucous with cheering as the married couple declare their love and commitment to one another. You can’t help but grasp at Asra as they kiss, your own heart bursting with joy. It’s too loud too be certain, but you think you can hear him chuckling beside you, his hand finding yours. 

The crowd moves in a huge procession after the vows, with the newly weds at the front, riding on the shoulders of exuberant wedding guests. Music begins to fill the air, and the lightness in your heart urges you to dance. You skip in time to the music as you follow the parade of people, and this time you know Asra is laughing as he is tugged along. His fingers twine through yours tightly, still so afraid to lose you in a crowd, but there’s a brightness in his eyes that you haven’t seen in ages. 

He dances with you all down the street, and it’s like your feet scarcely need to touch the ground at all. Twirling and kicking your feet over the cobblestones, you and Asra never once let go. The parade marches around and around the neighborhood, enough that you almost get lost, but you hardly care. It’s a party, and you feel more alive than ever. 

You’re laughing, voice hoarse from singing at the top of your lungs, when Asra tugs you off the main street and into the shop. Both of you have confetti in your hair and pink on your cheeks.

“Dance with me, Asra!” you say, tugging at his clothes as he tries to lock the door and pulling him close. The keys fall from his hand, jingling as they hit the floor. Asra laughs as you lead him around and around the front room in joyous circles. Even inside, you can hear the cacophony of noise from outside, and you hum along to the new song being played.   
You stumble over your own feet, but Asra catches you in his arms and holds you to him, chest to chest. Panting and flushed, you meet his gaze. Your heart is racing as you look into those jewel toned eyes, and you don’t even try to hold yourself back from crashing against him, as helpless to stop as a wave against the shore.

Asra kisses you back hard and hot, his mouth hungry against your own. His hands smooth down your back, and he lets out a low moan as you bite at his lower lip. Excitement courses through your veins and need gnaws at your insides. Need for Asra, for all of him.

Driven by a force that isn’t unlike your magic, you take him by the lapels and drag him up the stairs.

“You have plans for me,” he says, eyes sparkling. 

“More than I can count,” you reply.

Asra falls against the mattress easily as you push him towards it, folding his hands behind his head as he gets comfortable, the perfect picture of ease. You stand at the foot of the bed to admire the sight of him, and then you remove your shirt just to make him squirm.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes.

“As are you,” you reply, and crawl onto the bed. “Let me see you.”

Asra lays back and lets you strip him down at your leisure. That is something you adore about him; he is content to let you take your time in every aspect of your relationship. Even when he’s practically senseless with the need for release, he allows you to take everything at your own pace without complaint. 

You count yourself lucky for that, because undressing Asra is best done slowly. His warm skin is kissed with every inch bared, your hands seeking out the places that make him shudder as you move fabric and chase the curves and planes of his body until there’s nothing between your mouth and his body.

There’s still laughter on your tongue as you taste Asra. He groans as you tease him, bent between his thighs. There is joy in every moment, every sound you coax from Asra. His fingers thread through your hair, not pulling, but stroking. His blunt nails scratch at your scalp, drawing shivers in time with his own. 

The window to your bedroom spills twilight into the air as he comes, soft and dreamy and magical in a way you could never conjure yourself. His muscles go tense around you, his fingers curling, and he cries out in high, revert moans that echo throughout your entire being. You don’t pause for a moment, but continue your worship until he falls apart into a heap. 

Asra can’t even muster up the words to ask you to stop, but you know he’s too spent for more. You unfurl from his lap, tired but satisfied. He crooks a finger at you, sweat beading at his hairline, and he glows like there’s a star beating in his chest in place of a heart.

You fall beside him on the bed, pulling him into your arms and letting him roll on top of you to kiss you deeply. His kisses are uncoordinated, too loose from your ministrations for more. The sweat on his skin makes your hands slide freely over the muscles of his back and the rounded swell of his ass. 

“We should go to more weddings,” Asra says with a smirk.

“I agree, but if you ever want my mouth, you should know it is at your disposal whenever you’d like. All you need to do is ask,” you tell him. He gapes for a moment, eyes wide, and you take his smirk and wear it for your own.

“I want your mouth,” he tells you. 

“Of course,” you purr. “How do you want it?”

Asra kisses you square on the mouth, then on the chin, the in the middle of your chest. He looks up at you and says, “Let me show you.”

You swallow hard, and pay close attention.


End file.
